


Betrayal of the Truth

by Mina_Kye



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Het, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Some angst, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_Kye/pseuds/Mina_Kye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the winter war, when Aizen betrays Soul Society, the reasons everyone is led to believe is not the truth. Once Ichigo hears of this truth, he helps Aizen to spread the truth to ones they most trust to stop Soutaichou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_My stomach growls loudly, making me groan inwardly. I love Sousuke, I do, but this pregnancy thing is going to piss me off. I'm always hungry or throwing up, and if I'm not that I'm moody. My stomach growls again and I roll my eyes. "Dammit…" I mutter under my breath. I gently disentangle myself from my lover's arms as he sleeps so I can go have a snack, maybe then I can get some sleep._

_I walk slowly on my way to the kitchen but as I come near it I see that the light is already on. I furrow my brows. Who can be in there at this time of night? I walk in and see two kids, boy and a girl looking through the freezer. Most likely the ice cream I stashed in there the day before. I lean against the door frame with my arms crossed above my baby bump before clearing my throat._

_It makes me smirk as they stiffen then slowly turn their heads to look at me._

" _D-Daddy Ichi…!" says my son, who looks like a startled deer. My daughter doesn't look all that different from her brother's expression. Her dark brown eyes are big with her mouth slightly open as well._

_I chuckle at them quietly and walk in the room more then make my way to where they are to pull out the ice cream. "Asami, Akira, you know if you eat this you'll be up all night."_

_Their faces drop down to look at the floor, knowing they were caught, but looking utterly disappointed. I sigh and pull out three spoons from a drawer. I think I spoil these kids a bit too much for their own good because I can't say no to them when they look like that. "Come on," I say walking to the table. "I'll let you have some, but not too much."_

_Their faces brighten with large smiles on their faces as they run to the table to sit opposite me. Each take a spoon as I open the tub of strawberry ice cream then set the lid to the side. They look so delighted when they take a spoon full of the frozen cream and deposit it in their mouths._

" _Don't tell your Daddy Sousuke, okay? He wouldn't be happy about this." I tell them._

_They both nod quickly, enjoying the strawberry flavor of the ice cream._

_Asami furrows her brows for a moment then brushes a stray lock of orange hair out of her face. "Daddy Ichi?"_

" _Hai,"_

" _How did you meet Daddy Sousuke?" She asks after swallowing._

_The question catches me off guard a little. I wasn't expecting her to ask that at all. "Uh…why do you ask?"_

" _We've been wondering how you've two met since Ryoko-chan brought up how her dads met too." Akira answered for his sister before taking another spoon full._

" _Oh…" I blink again in surprise before scooping out a bit of the partially melted dessert then putting it into my own mouth. I think for a minute, trying to gather my thoughts before I hear a soft knock on the kitchen door._ _ **Crap…**_ _My head turns to eye the brown-haired man I knew was there. "Sousuke, I thought you were sleeping?"_

" _I was until someone got out of bed, along with two other ones who were missing from their rooms." I could see the amused grin on his face which made me roll my eyes and shove another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth._

" _Oh," I muttered then shrugged lightly while swallowing. "I got hungry and they were already in here looking for the ice cream so I figured we'd share some before going back to bed."_

_I could see from the corner of my eye that he was shaking his head with amusement. I rolled my eyes again as he sat down next to me before looking to our children. They looked to not even care that he was there now. They were just happy to be getting their dessert._

_I pursed my lips. "Akira and Asami were wondering how we met." I mention to my husband._

" _Oh?" He smiled to the twins. "Why would you want to know that boring story?" He asked, a bit of sarcasm laced in his voice._

_Akira moved his brown bangs out of his eyes before answering. "I wouldn't think it's boring." He objected. "I wanna know, Daddy Sousuke!"_

" _Yes! Please!" Asami pleaded along with her twin brother, making me smirk again. "Please, Daddy Sousuke, we wanna know!"_

_I chuckle and take another scoop of ice cream. "They'll know eventually anyway, might as well and tell them." I comment._

_He sighs softly then steals my spoon to have a bit of ice cream himself. "I will tell you part of our story as a bedtime story. How does that sound?" He asks our children._

_Their faces lit up further, each taking another large spoonful of ice cream, eating it then wincing._

" _Ow!" Akira whined, holding his head. "Ow ow ow!"_

_Asami seemed to have the same brain freeze as her brother since she mimicked him. "Ah, owwie!"_

_Sousuke and I both chuckle at them._

" _That is what you get for eating too much and once." Sousuke told them, looking amused._

_It's funny really, everyone even I expected him to be this heartless bastard Soutaichou made him out to be…but really he isn't like that at all. He's just as kind as he was before he came to Hueco Mundo and leader of the hollows...or so I heard from Hinamori-san._

_A smile pulls on my lips as he looks to me then back at our twins. The little eight year olds seem to have recovered from their brain freeze and seemed to have had enough of the frozen dessert because they both put down their spoons._

" _Done?" I ask._

_They both nod and hop down from their chairs to throw the spoons in the sink. "Can we hear the story now?" Asami asks. "Please, Daddy Sousuke?"_

_His smile widens a bit. "Hai, go brush your teeth first though."_

" _Okay!" The two say in unison before flash stepping out the door._

_My hand goes to pick up the lid to the ice cream and sets it firmly on the tub. "You know how long of a story that is, Sousuke…you won't be able to tell it in one night."_

_He nods. "I know, but they want to know and I do not mind sharing."_

_I stand to make my way to the freezer to put the tub in it then close the door. "You can't tell'em everything though," I frown,turning, "at least not yet."_

_His smile falters as he walks over to me to set his arms around my waist. "I may not be able to tell them of exactly how we battled against Yamamoto but I will not lie to them…I have done that enough about my own heritage and position. I don't want them to not know about theirs."_

_My hands come to rest on his chest and I frown worriedly, "I just don't want them to get freaked out."_

_His lips gently press to mine, they are soft and gentle. "I know,"_

" _Come on, Daddy Sousuke, Daddy Ichi!" we hear Akira call._

_I see a knowing gleam in Sousuke's eyes as he pulls away. He most likely thinks I was like them when I was kid…He has told me he's been watching me since then._

_Oh, wait…I don't even want to think about that._ That _is just a little too weird for me to think about. I push the unwanted thoughts out of my head and turn to follow him out the door down to Akira's room._

_The first thing I see is that not only is Akira in bed but his sister is tucked in right next to him, both anxiously waiting for their story before they go to sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

" _Daddy Sousuke, tell us how you and Daddy Ichi met and then fell in love!" Asami giggles as she lies next to her brother in his bed. It seems somehow odd, funny really, that these two children came from within me. Someone could have told me a decade ago that I would carry two children as well as falling in love with one of the most powerful_ humans _in the three worlds and I would have told them they were delusional._

_But…_

_Here I am, the leader of the hollows, sitting on the edge of my son's bed with both of my twins' tucked in, and about to tell them how Ichigo and I met then later how we came to be lovers and married._

_It is obvious that neither he nor I were expecting our story to turn out the way it did but we are both happy, even more so since the relations between the three worlds have been going well. It was my father's dream for one day, somehow, have order between hollows as well as relative peace between shinigami and hollow._

_I just wished that_ he _could have been here to see it, but we did what we had to do._

" _Sousuke?" Ichigo questions my silence. I shift my eyes over to him and gazes at me with a concerned expression. "Are you all right?"_

" _I'm fine," I tell him then look back at our children. "Now, I am sure you know that your father and I met in Soul Society, ne?" I smile as both Akira and Asami nod their heads._

" _Hai," They say in unison._

" _We know you were a taichou," Akira adds._

_Asami raises her hand to scratch her cheek as she adds another detail I'm sure they heard. "We also know that you were a traitor there." I can see she suddenly looks confused. "But I don't get it…you get along with the shinigami."_

" _Ah," I sigh, smiling softly. These two haven't any idea about my past. Ichigo and I have been resistant to tell them because it would confuse them and they don't quite understand that they are different from everyone else, being that their heritage is mingled with hollow, shinigami, and quincy. "I get along with them now, but I didn't always once I was branded a traitor."_

_I can hear a faint chuckle from my lover sitting in a chair not far from me. "What?"_

_He chuckled a few moments longer before ceasing to answer me. "Sousuke, you only get along with them because of your leadership here. You know, most of them are afraid of you?"_

_The comment makes me smirk. "Hai, I know, but they don't need to be afraid of me. I won't do them any harm. The times are different now." I know most are afraid of me because at any given moment, I can have the hollow attack. But I wouldn't do that; it would be dishonorable and hypocritical to everything I have accomplished for my father and mother._

" _Good thing too," Ichigo comments as he looks at the two in the bed._

_He knows if things weren't going as well as they are now, there would be a lot of turmoil. We wouldn't be able to have our children, let alone be together; neither would our comrades or friends._

" _Daddy Sousuke, how did you meet Daddy Ichi?"_

_My smirk seems to widen at the question, since I know Ichigo will not like my answer. "Actually, I met him in the Living World, when he was younger."_

" _Sousuke!" Ichigo says to me with what looks like a disapproving glare through the corner of my eye. "That is just…weird! Don't tell them that."_

" _Why?" I ask, knowing full well it will make the children confused. "It's the truth. I did meet you when you were just a child."_

_Akira's eyes widened at me with curiosity. "How could you meet Daddy Ichi when he was a child? You had to have been one then too!"_

_I chuckle softly and shake my head. "No, shinigami and hollow age differently than humans once they reach a certain point in their life. Shinigami and hollow can live for hundreds of years, thousands even, but humans cannot."_

" _But that wasn't our first official meeting since we never really talked." Ichigo spoke out, still glaring at me even as I turned my head towards him. "We met officially in Soul Society when you first became the traitor…Then came here to escape being arrested so you could carry out what you were mind set to do."_

" _True." I say, nodding. "But as I recall it didn't happen all as I had planned."_

" _No," Ichigo chuckled while relaxing his and shaking his head. "It sure didn't."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo is healed and wakes in the healing center. He then goes to Abarai Renji for information about Aizen Sousuke.

My eyes are closed and I can feel Inoue's healing power all around me, it's warm and calm. Although, calm is not really a word I'd use for Inoue. So, it's odd to feel this sensation around me but honestly I don't care because I could almost fall asleep because of it.

Almost…

I can hear the shinigami run around though; it must be chaotic all around me with all the injuries. They're healing and moving everyone that was injured through this mess with Aizen Sousuke.

_Aizen Sousuke…_

I don't understand him, even though I just met him. He's on the hollows' side, I could feel and hear the anger and intent in his voice by the way he explained…but those eyes.

His eyes looked so sad, so…lonely, as if betrayed. But he's the one who betrayed Soul Society.

"I don't understand…"

"Kurosaki-kun?" I hear Inoue say softly, making my eyes open and look to her. "Is there something the matter?"

I shake my head gently, not wanting to worry her. "No, it's nothing, Inoue."

I can see her frown worriedly before I close my eyes again. She wouldn't understand it; it's a difficult and confusing thing to think about.

How can that guy feel betrayed, when he was the one who did the betraying? Why did he have that look in his eye? Why did he look so sad, angry, and lonely? What does he intend to do with the hogyoku?

I don't understand any of it. It's all so confusing..

I can tell I'm losing awareness as everything sounds muffled. This must be my body's way of telling me to stop thinking and give it a rest. I can talk with the others later, perhaps the fukutaichou that was under Aizen's command.

I should rest, I'm tired…

**X-X-X-X-X**

My eyes open slowly; they're still a little heavy from sleep. But I can see I'm not on that hill that I saved Rukia on anymore. And, I'm not being healed by Orihime, but I do have bandages on my torso, from what I can feel.

I look around and I see I'm in a room that's all white and it feels cold. Is this the healing center that Hanatarou is from? If it is they need to turn up the heat or something, why do these places always have to be so cold?

I pull the blanket up a bit to ward the cold off as I think. But my thoughts all seem to go in circles as someone moves closer to me, making my eyes shift towards them.

"Ah, Ryoka-san, you are awake," says a smiling woman with long black braided hair. "Or should I call you Kurosaki-san?" She adds, making my brows furrow.

"How did you kn—" I try to ask how she knows my name, I didn't tell everyone here my name yet, but she interrupts me.

"Your friends told me your name. They are quite concerned for you, Kurosaki-san."

"Oh," So, that's why; I should get up and check on them. They were injured too while trying to help me rescue Rukia.

I try to get up but the healer stops me, making me scowl at her. "Look, I'm fine, uh…" I don't think I know this healer's name yet.

"I am Unohana Retsu Taichou," She says, her smile kinda turns dangerous looking. "I cannot let you leave yet, I have to do a final check up on you then you may go, understand?"

A sweat breaks out on my face as I look at her; she is definitely a dangerous taichou to argue with, maybe more so than Kuchiki Byakuya. I just nod at her and let her go about doing her check on me so I can leave.

"Uh..Unohana-san?" I ask, thinking she must know who Aizen's fukutaichou is and where I can find them. I think if I talk to them I'll be able to understand Aizen Sousuke a little better.

"Hai,"

"Who is Aizen Sousuke's fukutaichou?"

I can see her frown deeply, which makes me worry a bit. "Hinamori Momo," she answers, "She was Aizen's fukutaichou."

"Can I talk to her?" I ask, blinking slowly at her.

"I am afraid not, she isn't conscious yet. Aizen Sousuke badly injured her with the intent of killing her. And, there is no telling when she will be conscious."

Her answer makes me frown deeply. He tried to kill his own fukutaichou? Why would he do that?

"Uh, is there anyone else that I can talk to about Aizen?"

I can see she seems to be almost done with her check as she writes in her folder. "Perhaps his squad, but I have a feeling that you will probably get more information from the other fukutaichous, such as Abarai Fukutaichou and Kira Fukutaichou."

My eyes widen slightly. "Renji knows about Aizen Sousuke like this Hinamori-san?"

Unohana nods and smiles softly. "Hai, Kira, Abarai, and Hinamori were all under the command of Aizen at one point so each should know a great deal about him."

I realize I can't really waste time in bed. I have to talk to Renji and see what he knows about Aizen.

I get up quickly and ignore the dizzy feeling I get as I put on my clothes. "Ah, arigatou, Unohana-san." I call as I flash step out the door.

I try to sense Renji's reiatsu but dammit, do I suck at reiatsu sensing. It's even worse since I'm not familiar with his like I am with the others. I flash step in and out of the hospital rooms until I come to a stop at Byakuya's door. I can see he's lying down on the bed with his face turned towards the window.

"What do you want, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He asks, startling me. How did he know I was here? I sigh softly, I guess it's too late now to try to go back.

"Yo, Byakuya, do you know where Renji is?"

His head turns towards me, his eyes staring at me before looking out the door. "He is across the hall from this room. I am unsure if he is awake yet, though you could try. But do not wake him if he is resting."

My head tilts a little to the side as I look at him. Why does he look do sad now too? Is it because of his battles with Renji and me? Or is it because he didn't realize he was being used as the rest of Seireitei by Aizen?

His eyes look back at me. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing really, I was just curious as to why you look so glum but I guess I don't really need to ask." I answer him.

His head turns back to look out the window. "No, you do not... Just leave me be, Kurosaki Ichigo." He tells me.

Poor guy, he looks kinda lost right now. I hope Renji or Rukia can help him out. It seems like he really needs one of them right now. I turn to walk out the door, but I look back over my shoulder before I leave the room though. His eyes are now closed and I can see a hint of regret etched upon his features but I don't comment on it, he doesn't need to feel any worse than he already does right now.

I move to knock on the door of Renji's room before I enter it. I laugh softly at the sight of him, he's eating about as fast as he can get it down his throat. "Yo, Renji!"

He looks up at me, chewing more slowly on the rice. "Oh, Ichigo, should you be walking around?" He asks, after swallowing.

"I feel fine," I assure him, sitting down in a chair next to his bed. "Better than Byakuya anyway."

Renji frowns and sets the nearly empty bowl of rice down on the table. "Oh…I was going to go see him after I ate." He says, looking down at his hands in his lap. "How is he?"

"I think he needs someone who's close to him." I tell him honestly.

He lets out a half-hearted chuckle. "Yeah, someone that isn't me." His eyes trail out to the window. "He'll probably send me to another squad after this."

"Why?"

His face quickly turns to me. "What do you mean 'why?'?" He yells. "Because! Because I betrayed his trust and I wasn't there for him when he really needed me! That's why!"

I gaze at him apologetically. "Then maybe you should show him that you won't betray him again."

Renji rubs his hand over his face before letting it go back to behind his head for it to rest on. "Yeah, how should I do that?" He asks, looking over at me.

My face twists into a scowl. "How am I supposed to know? Just do things like you would before, only not as an aim to get back at him."

Now his face drops into a dark scowl. "Are you telling me to just act like nothing happened?"

"No!" I snap a bit roughly. "Of course not, I mean to try to get him to understand you won't betray him like he did with his sister or like Aizen did to the rest of you."

"Bastard…" I can hear him mumble while crossing his arms over his chest.

Oh yeah…

"Renji?" I ask.

"What?" He says, still a bit pissed off.

"Uh, what can you tell me about Aizen Sousuke? Like, how was he like when you were in his squad?" I ask him, blinking slowly.

He looks a little surprised that I know he was in Aizen's squad at one point. "How do you know that?"

"Unohana-san told me…can you tell me more about him?"

"Uh," Renji looks a little dumbfounded now but he seems to recompose himself after a minute or two. "I guess."

I give him a few minutes to think while he rubs the back of his neck. "He was actually quite nice," he finally says. "He was kind, really strong, and from what I thought, he seemed to have a good heart. But he was firm and far too firm for me when I was there. I was raised in one of the most dangerous places in Rukongai so he couldn't really keep good control of me."

"So, what happened?" I ask, leaning back in my seat a little.

"He sent me to another squad. I was in squad eleven before I was promoted to Kuchiki Taichou's Fukutaichou."

"Huh," I muse aloud. "Really? So you were kinda like Ikkaku and Kenpachi?"

Renji chuckles at that. "Ah, not quite but close enough to be there-in that squad, I like fighting but I don't have a death wish like they do."

"So what else happened when you were under Aizen's command?"

He thinks for a minute then shrugs. "I don't really know that much about Aizen Sousuke." He admits. "I wasn't there long enough to get to know him like Hinamori was. She's the real person you should be asking. And if it wasn't her I'd say Ichimaru Gin, but as you can see he betrayed us too."

"Great," I sigh, raising my hand to scratch the back of my head absently-mindedly.

"What?" Renji asks.

"Hinamori-san isn't awake yet." I tell him. I can tell he's a little saddened by it too. "Unohana-san told me she doesn't know how long she'll be unconscious either."

Renji sighs and runs and hand through his hair. "I guess that is to be expected. She really looked up to him. I bet she's going to take this harder than anyone else here."

"She liked him that much?" I ask, frowning.

"Well…" he says, shrugging. "Yeah, even when we were still studying to become shinigami, she looked up to him. Hell, we all did. We were in the same class and we had a field challenge and Kira, Hinamori, and I were all on the same team. So when we were in trouble with a real high level hollow, he came to rescue us. And it was like he said before; he thought he could use us then when we were let into the Gotei Thirteen."

He huffed slightly. "But apparently I was too  _troublesome_  for him to be of good use."

I smirk at him. "Yeah, I know you wouldn't let someone use you that easily."

"Of course not," He smirks back.

"Oh yeah…" I say, thinking. "Who is this this Kira person?"

"Kira Izuru is Ichimaru Gin's fukutaichou." Renji answers, his expression now serious. "I'm sure he was used just as much as Hinamori was."

I frown. "Do you know where I can find him?"

Renji stands up slowly as to not agitate his injuries too much. "Ah, he came by earlier. I think he said he was going to go apologize to Rangiku-san."

"Rangiku?" I wonder.

"Oh," Renji says, chuckling as he moves around me to get dressed in a fresh uniform. "Matsumoto Rangiku is Histugaya Toshiro Taichou's fukutaichou." He explains. "She's blonde and perky, but she was close to Ichimaru so I'm sure she's a bit down right now too. I think you'll find her at the Tenth Division office."

I stood and brushed the back of my legs for any lint. "Ah, arigatou, Renji."

"No problem." He says good-naturedly, making his final adjustments to his uniform and putting his hair up in a high ponytail. He turns to me when he's done. "I'm going to go visit my taichou, if what you say is right then he needs someone, anyone right now… Plus I need to prove myself to him again."

I smile at him; he and Byakuya will get through this. I follow Renji out the door and watch as he knocks quietly on Byakuya's door. I can see faintly that Byakuya's large grey eyes seem to have a tiny spark in them as Renji walks in.

"How you doing, Taichou?" I hear Renji ask as I walk away and down the hall.

Kira Izuru...I wonder if he knows more about Aizen, if not… I'll just have to pray that Hinamori Momo wakes up soon so I can get some info from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later, Aizen is now in Las Nochas and reflecting over his choice of actions.

**_One month later…_ **

I sigh softly as I walk into my bedroom within the Las Nochas fortress.

_Sacrifices must be made in order to achieve to something greater._

That is exactly what I kept telling myself even before I became the Leader of this dead place. I sit on the bed and turn my eyes towards the window. The constant darkness was depressing whenever I looked outside before. I’m glad I created a roof with sunshine above the fortress. It makes this place more pleasant to be in.

I should shower though. Perhaps that would help relieve the stress from my body. I rise to my feet and walk over to the closet and pull a sleeping yukata from it, then make my way to the bathroom. As I walk in, my hand reaches out to turn the shower on then to test the water for a moment.

It’s funny, there’s no water here on Hueco Mundo’s surface. There hasn’t been in quite some time but very few knew of the water deep below the sand. I found it when I was younger and still studying at the academy. I was practicing my powers and skill with some hollows and I came across a trench, it was small at first, but as the years went on I had widened it so there was water available. Now most of Heuco Mundo knows of it but not all. Not many even know of how Heuco Mundo used to be. In my father’s youth there didn’t used to be all this sand or darkness. It looked a lot like the setting I placed in Las Nochas. It was bright and quite a peaceful place to be.

I remove my clothes slowly from my slightly achy body then turn to look into the mirror. Dealing with being a traitor and leader of the hollows has put tension on my mind and body.  I gaze at my reflection; I noticed I don’t really look like myself because my hair is pulled back and is slightly longer now that I have been here for a month. Thank kami I have contacts in otherwise I would not be able to see at all. I sigh softly and turn and step under the hot spray in the shower. It feels nice against my aching muscles as I simply stand under the water.

I wonder what father would have done if he were still alive. Would he have taken the trouble to make everyone believe that he betrayed them so he could carry out his plans? It is possible although I am uncertain. He’d probably take mother if she were here and hide until he could come up with a good plan. But plans shift and change according to the situation at hand. My original plan was not like this. I would have resigned and left so I could leave quietly. But I wasn’t able to do that because I needed to cause turmoil so that boy will become stronger. I need to use him.

Once the water starts running a bit colder I grab the soap and begin to bathe myself. My thoughts seem to go astray when I hear a knock on the door. “Damn...” I mutter. Can I not have a least a few moments to myself? “I will be right out.” I call out, trying to finish quickly. I wash my hair then rinse away the soap thoroughly before shutting the shower off. Hastily I dry off, wrap the towel around my waist, and then make my way to my bedroom door.

“What is it?” I ask as I open it, finding Gin frowning outside.

Gin turned his head to the side, respectfully. “My apologies, Aizen Taichou.”

I sigh softly and move aside so the man can come in. “It is alright, you can come in.”

Gin keeps his eyes adverted from me as he thanks me then walk in. I turn towards the dressing area with my yukata and go about changing for the night. But even as I do so I can tell there is a troubled look on my subordinates face. “What is wrong, Gin?”

He took a seat at the small table and sighed. “Aizen Taichou—“

“Just Sousuke or Aizen, Gin, there is no need to use taichou when we are alone. We are friends, ne?” I correct him.

“Hai, Aizen-san…I do have a bone to pick with you.”

My brow raises as I move towards the table after dressing. “You don’t like the fact that we are here on a false belief.”

Gin bright blue eyes slide open to look at me. “Well, I see I am easy to read.”

I nod my head and sit down. “Hai, you are but you are not the only one that feels that way.”

Gin’s face turns towards the window after he sets his chin in his palm while resting his elbow on the table. “I don’t like leaving things as they were even if it is to help your cause. I understand why we are here and I believe the same as you but, Aizen-san, was it necessary to do this?” He asked quietly. “Was it necessary to leave like that? We hurt a lot of people.”

My lips turn down into a deep frown as my eyes follow Gin’s to look out the window. “We did what needed to be done whether we like it or not. As for the people we hurt... We will be sure that we make up for it by succeeding in our plan.” 


	5. Chapter Five

  
"Baka!" Rukia shouted as she moved to my side and pointed forward. "Where are you aiming? He's over there!"

I growled and began to swing my zanpakuto. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled then took out the only remaining hollow before I could move. "What is wrong with you, Kurosaki? Ya shouldn't be distracted like that."

I crossed his arms over my chest after sheathing my sword. "I wasn't distracted." I denied, looking away from the other two.

"Tch.." Rukia grumbled lowly. "You're very distracted. What is on your mind?" She asked as she moved toward her gigai and returned to it.

I sighed as I too returned to my body along with Renji returning to his own gigai. "I was thinking about what Kira-san said about Aizen."

"What's that?" Renji asked curiously while stretching his artificial body.

"That Aizen isn't what he seems." I answer.

The redhead blinked in confusion. "How's that? The guy up and betrayed us like we were trash. He seems exactly what we all think-a traitor."

I frowned deeply and started to walk down the street with the others following me. This is all confusing. Aizen had a saddened look in his eyes when I saw him on that mountain and with what Kira-san said… There has to be something we're missing about that guy. Is he really after the destruction of Soul Society or is he after something else?

"Yo, Ichigo, stop thinkin' about Aizen and let's go get somethin' to eat. I'm starving!" Renji spoke as he came up next to me.

My face dropped to a scowl when I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts. "You mean for me to pay for your food too?"

A flush came to Renji's face as he gave a guilty grin. "Hai, we have no money in this world so you'll have to pay."

My eyes rolled. "You know how to cook don't you? Why can't you make something at Urahara's? You're staying with him."

"I would but Tessai-san doesn't like for guests to cook…"

"Yet, they call you a freeloader when you could make some meals." Rukia spoke quietly. "Nii-sama has been commenting that your cooking has improved even though you cooked a lot when we were growing up."

I could see a darker blush rise on Renji's face after Rukia commented which made me smirk. "You've been cooking for Byakuya?"

"A bit," Renji confirmed, looking away since he was embarrassed. "Nothin' fancy just simple stuff I learned in the Rukongai." I could tell he was trying to pass it off as nothing but Rukia wasn't going to let him by the smirk on her own face.

"Don't be so modest, Renji. It takes a lot to please Nii-sama."

"Yeah, but you guys have fancy meals everyday made by chefs and servants. I don't, I have to cook my own food." Renji replied, turning his head towards Rukia.

"Yeah, but you've stayed in the manor for a few days. You were both served by our staff and you have cooked for us a few times too." Rukia countered. "I don't think you can complain too much."

"I wasn't complainin'." Renji grumbled towards the raven with his blush still evident. "I was just sayin' that I don't usually get served like that. I make do with what I have."

The conversation made me smirk wider. "Renji, you're blushing." I said teasingly.

"Am not!" He snapped.

"Ah, but you are, Renji. You've been doing that a lot around Nii-sama too." Rukia laughed and pointed towards Renji's reddening cheeks which only worsened his flush.

"The both of you need to shut up!" He snapped again and stomped ahead towards a nearby café which made both Rukia and I laugh at him.

After Rukia sobered a bit with the smirk still on her face she turned to look at me. "He and Nii-sama have been spending a lot of time together." Her smirk turns into a soft happy smile. "I am actually happy for the both of them."

I raise one of my brows. "What do ya mean?" I asked dumbly.

"Baka," She spoke while rolling her eyes. "They're in love…they just don't know it yet."

"And you know this how?" I ask, still not quite understanding.

She slaps the back of my head.

"Ow!"

"Those two are like my real brothers, dumbass. I can see it all over their faces and how they talk. And, I am not the only one that has noticed. Even the servants have noticed." She stated firmly

I rub my head where I was hit while looking towards the café where Renji stood at the door waiting for us. "So…you think they'll get together?"

"Yes!" Rukia exclaimed, exasperated. "Couldn't you tell just by how Renji was acting?"

I think about it a bit as we reach where the redhead stood. Now that she mentioned it he does spend a lot of time with Byakuya. He has actually cancelled a lot of our training sessions just to be with that snobby noble.

I roll my eyes as I notice the flush on Renji's cheeks hasn't fully faded. "Dude," I say seriously while opening the door for Rukia. "Ask the guy out if you like him so much."

Rukia stopped mid-step while Renji just blinked at me. "H-huh?" The redhead looked dumbfounded and flushed again.

"Ichigo!" Rukia fumed as she turned to face me. "Shut. Up."

"I'm just saying that if he likes Byakuya he should ask him out on a date." I say, acting nonchalant.

Renji gaped at me and pushed Rukia inside before she decided to punch me in the gut. "B-but what if—"

"Aren't you pretty sure he likes you too?" I question him as I close the door on Rukia causing her to weakly punch the glass.

"W-well, no… He's a noble and I'm just some street kid from the Rukon." He looked towards Rukia who glared at us through the glass door with tears in her eyes from what we assumed her hand was throbbing. "Besides, his family would not approve of us."

I gaze at him as if he's the world's biggest dumbass. "Renji," I point to Rukia with the thumb of my free hand. "She is living proof that they will get over it."

"She's different though!" The redhead insisted. "She's Taichou's deceased wife's sister. And besides that I'm a guy!"

I rolled my eyes at him again. "Look, it can't hurt to ask him out on one date then see where it goes."

Renji frowned deeply. "I guess but what if he says no?"

"Well what if he says yes?" I asked, turning the question on him.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Ichigo. What if he says no?" He said weakly. "I can't handle that kind of rejection well..."

I sigh while opening the door so both of us could enter. "All you can do is try."

He still frowned even as we made our way to one of the booths in the back. I could tell he was seriously contemplating his options. He had a fifty-fifty chance of what Byakuya would say. I honestly hoped Rukia was right about them and I hadn't just given Renji advice to set him up to be burned.


	6. Chapter Six

_I wonder if Taichou would really go out with me…_

"Renji…?"

_Though he has no reason to... I'm not noble or a captain…not to mention I'm messy and always late to work. He'd probably be better off without someone like me._

"Renji…"

_But then what if I ask and he says yes? What would we do for our first date? Where would we go?_

"RENJI!"

"Huh?" I shook my head momentarily to clear my thoughts. "What?"

Rukia scowled up at me with crossed arms. "Why are you not listening to me, baka? I asked you if you were going back to Seireitei with me or if you were staying at Urahara's until morning."

"Oh…" I frowned, thinking. "Um…sure."

She didn't look very pleased with my answer and raised one of her brows. It reminded me of something Taichou would do though I'm not sure if she learned it from him. "I'll go back with ya." I said, clarifying my answer.

"Fine," she grumbled and started to open the gate home.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck as I watched her. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She asked quietly. "You've been like this for the past couple of days now since we went to lunch with Ichigo."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "I was thinking about Taichou…" I mumbled.

She turned and blinked at me then a smirk rose to her lips. "Are you going to ask him out?"

I averted my gaze from her with a flush on my face. "Maybe..."

"Maybe?" She questioned me with the smirk faltering. "Maybe?!" She exclaimed once more. "Renji, you need to have more confidence in yourself and ask him out already!"

I cringed at her scolding me. "But what if he says no?"

She huffed. "Then try again until he says yes! Duh!"

I look towards her with wide eyes. "B-but.." Wasn't there a law against that? Harassment or some shit? I don't want to do that to Taichou.

She gave me a look as if she knew what I was thinking. "No buts! Besides, look at how much you spend time together and I don't mean just working, Renji. You spend almost every day together - even days off! I doubt you would bother him or anything."

Now my cheeks went an even deeper crimson - enough to almost match my hair. When she put it like that it seemed less likely he'd say no to at least spending time with me - although I want more. I want to be with him and not have this huge gap between us. The gap… I sighed softly at the thought of it. Taichou and I are worlds apart in both status and power. That showed clearly during Aizen's betrayal.

I was so derailed into my thoughts that I didn't see Rukia had flicked my forehead before I could realize she had moved to do so.

"Ow!" I mumble, rubbing my forhead. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop thinking so much!" She snapped at me. "You are Abarai Renji and you do not think this hard about anything. Just ask him out to dinner for Kami's sake."

I groaned. "I don't want to fuck this up, Rukia."

"Well, you will not have the chance to not fuck up if you never ask him out…" She said. She started to tap her chin – seeming to think more deeply on her words. "Actually, you  _will_  screw up if you don't ask him out and at least  _try_."

"Tch.." I started to go through the Dangai a few feet ahead of her with my arms crossed. Damn her and her point of thinking. She was right though. I would fail if I didn't start somewhere with Taichou. Asking him out to dinner should be simple enough since he could only say yes or no…but still I don't think I can take that rejection well. I sighed as I made it to the end and passed through the gate with Rukia not far behind.

"Look," I hear her say after a few minutes as we walked to the manor. "I'm certain Nii-sama is still awake and walking through the gardens. Why don't you ask him now? You can give him your report anyway to at least start a conversation."

I suppose that would be a good idea. Taichou never really liked waiting for a report even though it's a simple one since nothing really happened in the Living World this time. "I guess."

I dodged her hand coming up to slap the back of my head easily. Rukia was one that hated seeing me like this and hated when I gave answers like that. It was either yes or no or more explanations to go along with a maybe. I think she got that from Taichou since he's the same way. I suppose Kuchiki's don't like vague although I never try to be that way.

"Just go." She huffed, shoving me through the garden gates before wandering off inside the manor.

I shook my head with an amused smile and made my way towards the gardens.


	7. Chapter Seven

I can feel Renji's presence even before he is at my side and I feel more at ease now that he is back. I take a deep breath to let go of the tension I've felt for the past few days while he and Rukia were gone. It is strange...I never thought I would feel this way when Renji was near or far but I have come accustomed to his consistent presence at my side - even on our days off. Usually I wouldn't have thought of spending as much time with anyone like I do with Renji but it seems so natural to do so now. Over the past few months we've grown much closer to each other and have been able to work our way past the conflicts that had risen from Aizen's betrayal.

I sensed my lieutenant settling by my side as I push the thoughts from my mind and greet him. "Good evening, Abarai."

He flashed a smile at me before returning a greeting. "Evenin'," he looks away momentarily at the gardens then back at me again. "I-uh- came to give my report."

I raise a brow at him with my curiosity piqued. Normally he would have waited to do such things. "You needn't have done that tonight, Renji, tomorrow morning would have been fine." I chide him softly before looking to the pond as we came near it and noting a few of my koi are missing again.

"I-I know but..." When Renji trailed off I looked over at him again and noticed his cheeks were flushed and seemed to have gotten lost in his thoughts.

"Are you alright, Abarai?" I ask quietly with a touch of concern in my voice.

He blinked in confusion. "Huh?" He catches himself and shakes his head, seeming to clear it. "Oh.. Yes, sir, I am fine."

I nodded and wondered what was wrong. He's thinking far more now than before he had left. "You wanted to give me the report?"

He nodded softly at me with his flush darkening. "Yes sir. But before that I –um- wanted to ask you something."

My head tilted a bit to the side and stopped walking to look and listen to him properly and he stopped in turn. I was curious as to what he wanted to ask. "What is it?"

Renji bit his lip and took a deep breath before speaking. "Taichou," he said softly. "Would you – erm- like to have dinner with me?"

His question confused me because I knew we had already had several dinners together and it didn't explain his unease. "I thought we agreed to have dinner on Friday with Rukia."

I could tell the blush had spread on Renji's face to his neck from my statement. "Y-yeah but that is not what I mean." He paused, seeming to try to think of the correct words to explain. "I-I mean do you wanna go out alone with me?"

I stared in surprise at him for several moments. "Abarai, are you asking if…I will go on a date…with you?" It was shocking that he'd ask me that but at the same time…

"Um..yeah." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just – uh..." He sighed after a few moments and slump his shoulders. "Forget it, you probably don't—"

My hand rose to Renji's shoulder gently to cut him off and I offered a faint smile to ease him when he looked into my eyes again. "I will go out to dinner with you." I say softly. It was amusing to see the surprise on his face and the grin that worked its way onto his lips which in turn made my smile widen slightly.

"Really?" The happy grin on his face sent a flurry of butterflies in my stomach.

"Hai," I nod then look at him a bit more seriously. "But I have a condition."

The grin slowly slid off his face as he nodded warily. "What is it?"

I breathed deeply. "You have to call me by my given name."

It was obvious that he realized that I was allowing him to do something that I don't allow just anyone but him gaping at me. "Taichou, no one except your staff and family calls you by your given name."

"Do I take it that you refuse?" I asked, raising a thin brow at him again.

He shook his head from side to side quickly. "N-no, of course not. If that is what you want, Taichou, then I will do it."

"Good," I turned and began walking again towards the edge of the pond.

-X-X-X-X-X-

I swore Taichou was messing with me when I first heard him agree to goin' on a date with me. It was too easy. I never thought he'd go out with me alone and here he agreed almost immediately. Is this feeling I have...mutual?

My teeth worry my lip gently as I walk with him again but I couldn't help but still feel giddy and grin. I'm going to go on a date with Kuchiki-freaking-Byakuya! Just the thought of it made me happy.

"Abarai?" I heard Taichou call to me. I looked back and saw he was kneeling by the pond with a sachet of what seemed to be fish food. My cheeks flushed as I muttered an apology. I made my way over to him then knelt next to him as he started to feed the koi. "Um…Taichou, your koi ponds looks kinda empty." I comment absent mindedly while looking down into the water.

"Hmm.." he hummed, making me turn my head. I was instantly awestruck just by looking at him. The moon was shining down on him to illuminate his skin, and surprisingly that faint smile was on his face, it all made him look even more beautiful than he already was.

Damn.

How did I get so lucky?


End file.
